


Those Three Words

by crowleylovesfridaynights



Series: The Bunker Adventures [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Dean in Hell, Declarations Of Love, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Torture, Sad Castiel, Sexy Dean Winchester, Showering Dean, Sleepy Cuddles, Torturer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleylovesfridaynights/pseuds/crowleylovesfridaynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hears those three special words from the one human he cannot live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleskys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskys/gifts).



> Hi guys! Just a little FYI, I added the violence tag for the couple of paragraphs in Hell that Cas is looking back on. If you'd like to skip it, don't read between the ~~~~ marks. I'll do my best to make it obvious so you don't read something you don't want to. But I hope you guys enjoy! :) Kudos/comment if you liked it.

                Cas got his grace back, The Darkness has been released, and the whole world is a giant shithole. Our little trio has run out of leads on The Darkness, so they just got back from wiping out another vampire nest. Well, Cas did.

                "Just saying, Cas, Sammy and I wanted to wipe out that nest so we could blow off some steam and frustration. Instead, you literally blew them up!" Dean exclaimed at the angel who was looking at his feet.

                Sam spoke quietly, "Uh, Dean? The best part here is that we have 18 less vamps to worry about here. People are safer now."

                Cas was doing what he felt would have been most efficient, but now he just wished he only helped the Winchesters if they needed it. Cas felt he would have been yelled at either way, either for not helping or for helping too much. He looked back and forth from Dean and Sam, who were covered in blood and questionable chunks of flesh. The only parts of them that weren't covered were their hands and faces. He looked down and saw that he only had a few splatters on his coat. It wasn't fair, not really. It was obvious that Dean was excited to kill some vampires, but he selfishly had all of the fun.

                Dean threw his bag on the floor and stomped off, "I'm going to go shower." He spat it in a harsh tone towards Cas.

                Cas dropped his head to his feet, and Sam walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just leave him be. He'll find something else to hunt, he'll go without us, and come back normal."

                Sam slapped his shoulder and walked off towards his own bathroom. Cas heard him, he just wasn't going to follow his advice. Instead, he took off his shoes and jacket and set them aside for cleaning. He quietly padded down the hallway towards Dean's bathroom.

                He reached Dean's bathroom and quietly listened from outside the door. He heard the water running, clothes or something being shuffled around, and then he heard Dean step into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. Cas took a deep breath, very quietly opened the door, slipped in and shut the door behind him. Cas never really showered before except for when he was human, yet he quickly and quietly stripped down. He knew the process was very personal and intimate for humans, but he didn't feel any shame or humility as he glanced at his naked vessel in the mirror. Maybe it was because he wasn't truly naked, he still had a vessel to cover him. He grabbed one of the fluffy white towels off of the counter and sat it next to the shower. He was about to get in, but heard Dean hum a tune that Cas recognized as a song by Metallica. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he gently pulled the curtain back enough so he could step in.

                Cas didn't think anything of it, but he noticed that Dean was still covered in dried blood that looked like it had dried through his clothes and onto his skin. Jeez, he really did make a mess. Dean was washing his face and groaned as he got soap in his eye. Dean groaned under his breath, "Son of a bitch." Dean put his face under the shower head trying to rinse his eye out.

                Cas just gently put two fingers to Dean's forehead and Dean whirled around to look at Cas, "Cas?! What the hell?!"

                It became a mess after that. Dean grabbed the curtain and tried to cover himself, but he slipped and took half of the curtain with him. Cas just stood there as the grown man lay at his feet with the curtain wrapped halfway around him; and the showerhead still gushing water onto his body. Cas knew that scenes like this were often included in comedies, but he didn't find it very funny.

                Dean quickly stood up, but covered his genitalia. Cas let out a huff, he didn't understand why it was so humiliating for other humans to see that certain part of their body, "Dean, it's nothing I haven't seen before. My vessel has one too, you know." Cas motioned towards it, but Dean refused to take his gaze off of Cas' face. It was beginning to be weird to Cas at how intensely Dean was staring at his face. Perhaps he had something on his face?

                "Cas… THIS… is WEIRD. Even by your standards. Shower time is my personal time." Dean spoke to Cas like he was a two year old. Cas looked down at his feet, he hated letting Dean down. Almost everything he did, he felt wasn't good enough for him. He never showed many human emotions except for anger, but this time a tear slipped down his face.

                Dean's demeanor immediately softened, "Cas.. I-"

                Before either of them really realized what happened, Cas pressed himself against Dean in a hug. It wasn't one of their usual brotherly hugs, this hug was a bit more intimate.

                "Dean, I'm sorry." Cas mumbled as he tightened his hug around Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around the apologetic angel, trying to comfort him. Dean wasn't quite sure why he even went off on him to begin with. Dean started to feel regret and thought back to the time Cas gave him mind shattering orgasm after mind shattering orgasm. Yeah, he really had no reason to be embarrassed about being naked in front of him. He had called his name over and over while high on his own sensations.

                Dean put his finger under Cas' chin and made him look up at him, "It's okay." Dean whispered as he gazed into those vibrant blue eyes. Cas gave a half smile, he didn't feel like it was okay. He looked into those green eyes and wished Dean knew just how sorry he was. He was sorry for everything, for always messing up, for always being selfish and other crap he's probably forgotten about.

                Cas was lost in his thoughts when he felt Dean's hand on the side of his face and suddenly Dean's lips were on his. They kissed for a while as they stood under the warm water, their tongues intertwining and creating a perfect dance. Cas started feeling strange down there and quickly glanced down.

                Dean kissed his forehead and said in a sultry voice, "It's natural, but why don't you say we get washed up and head to my room?"

                Cas looked at him and thought, _"For what? Why are you talking different?"_

                However, the only thing Cas could manage to say was, "Okay."

                Dean soaped up a couple of wash cloths and they began to wash each other. Dean felt bad about yelling at him, and he wanted Cas to realize that it wasn't his fault. He wanted the angel to know just how much he's appreciated… and loved.

                When they were done showering, Cas handed Dean his fluffy towel and they gently dried each other off. They were much slower than necessary, admiring each other's bodies and being gentle with each stroke of the towel. Eventually, Dean wrapped himself in his towel and Cas mimicked his actions to get the towel to stay around his waist. Cas looked up and saw Dean just staring at him, all of him, and saw the small smile on his lips. Cas wondered what he could possibly be thinking. Dean opened the bathroom door and they were assaulted with cold air from the hallway. Cas saw the goose bumps that immediately formed on Dean's skin, but he looked down at his own and saw that it remained unchanged. He didn't feel hot or cold; he suddenly felt quite alien compared to Dean.

                Dean opened his bedroom door and invited Cas in, then kicked the door shut with his foot. Cas looked around, unsure of what he's supposed to do. He's been in Dean's room a lot, but this is the first time he's been in there with such little clothing and they had just made out while Dean was sober. That was a first for them. Dean sat down on his bed and motioned for Cas to come over to him. Cas did so with little hesitation. His arms were crossed, unsure what he's supposed to do.

                Dean pulled Cas on his lap, and instantly, their lips met. Cas couldn't explain it, but it just felt right as their lips pressed together. Cas figured it was just his vessel reacting to the situation, but he felt his erection pressing against the towel that was beginning to come loose around his waist. When Dean leaned back on the bed, pulling Cas on top of him, Cas was suddenly filled with a human need he didn't quite understand. He moved between Dean's legs and his kisses became rougher as his fingers trailed across Dean's skin, earning him a few moans from the writhing hunter beneath him.

                Cas noticed that Dean was being gentle and taking it all slow. He couldn't help but to think back to when he was human, when he had sex with the reaper who tried to kill him. It was much different than this. Cas wondered if this is what it meant to make love to someone. However, he was brought back to reality when he felt Dean removing their towels. It was such a small gesture, but it made Cas feel heated in ways he never had before. He had the burning need to dig his fingernails into the fair skin of Dean's thighs. He wanted to suck and bite every inch of Dean's skin, claiming Dean as his own for everyone to see.

                Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, and trailed kisses down his jaw towards his neck. He saw that Dean closed his eyes and turned his neck, giving Cas more access as he felt Dean buck his hips against Cas. Cas couldn't help but give a small smile as he wrapped an arm underneath Dean as he held him close and gently kissed and nipped Dean's neck and chest.

                Cas didn't realize what he was doing until he heard Dean, "Faster, Cas."

                Cas looked down and his fingers were wrapped around the base of Dean's cock, and was slowly moving up and down in such a way he felt would feel good to himself as well. Cas did as he was told, and pumped Dean a little faster. Dean let out little moans as Cas continued to kiss Dean's naked body and trailing light patterns over his stomach and legs. Cas didn't understand why he was kissing or touching the way he was exactly, but it was the human instinct that was crashing through from his vessel, so he went with it.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

                Cas poured his entire heart into what he was doing, making sure Dean felt loved and cared for every step of the way. Years ago, right after he pulled Dean out of Hell, and when he would have described himself as an arrogant dick, he knew. When he saw that Dean's soul was scared to its core when he was summoned to the barn, he knew he loved the man. He received the order to lead his garrison into Hell to rescue Dean. All of Heaven knew what the first seal was to releasing Lucifer. However, a righteous man hadn't gone to Hell prior John and Dean, so he felt they couldn't take any chances. He hadn't realized that his own brothers and sisters wanted the Apocalypse to happen at the time, but he fought with everything in him. He thought back on how time in Hell works differently than on Earth. He guessed that it was about 40 Earth years that he fought for Dean. Each minute became worse than the last. Because of that mission, his wings were permanently molted. They weren't full and beautiful like they were before, but he realized that in those 40 years, he fell deeply in love. He had to keep reminding himself sometimes why exactly he was doing this, fighting demons and other hellish creatures at every turn for one human soul.

                After about 10 years of fighting, he wanted to quit and abandon the mission. Something within him wouldn't let him, after about 20 years, he realized that it was love he felt for this human he never met. For the longest time he was puzzled by this human emotion, and it was then that he realized that he must be a flawed angel. He felt that God must have left him with defects since God is perfect and wouldn't create a flawed angel unless he meant to. He never told another angel this for fear of his own life.

                When Cas finally reached Dean in Hell, Dean was holding a blade and was carving into a young demon girl who was screaming and begging him to stop. Cas remembers how hard his heart dropped when he realized that the first seal had been broken, and that his love was no better than a demon. At the time, the mission was everything. So, without even telling him hello, he put Dean to sleep and grabbed him as tight as he could allow, one hand on his shoulder, the other arm wrapped around his waist, and Dean's head supported in the crook of his neck and he flew. Cas remembered that that was how his wings were damaged beyond repair, flying through Hell while creatures and demons were grabbing at him, he was flying too fast to try and avoid their groping hands, and the heat. Cas was pretty sure he could fly into the sun and he wouldn't feel heat comparable to that he felt in Hell. When he finally placed Dean's soul back into his body, he remembers sending a quiet prayer to his father to reunite them again one day. Cas never doubted that his father was still out there somewhere, listening.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

                "Cas?" Dean looked up at him, concerned.

                Cas realized he had stopped and was lost in his own memories, "Hm?" He hummed as he looked down at the man who was reaching up to gently hold his face. Cas leaned into the touch and he saw the concern and worry that was written all over Dean's face, "I'm okay. I was just thinking about something."

                Dean's face fell as if he didn't believe him. Cas noticed their erections were fading and he felt a bit bad and he laid his head on Dean's chest, "I'm sorry, Dean."

                Cas felt Dean's arms wrap protectively around him. Before Dean could say something simple like "it's okay" that wouldn't make either of them feel better, he looked up at those emerald green eyes and said it again, "Dean… I'm sorry… I'm just a mess. I mess everything up, and I'm so sorry you have to deal with me."

                Dean looked like he had his heart ripped out, but he placed a hand on Cas' cheek and said, "Didn't I say I'd rather have you, cursed or not?"

                Cas looked away. Yeah, he said that, but it still didn't make him feel better. Dean guided Cas' face to look back at him, and Dean quietly said, "Cas, you always do what you feel is best. We stopped an apocalypse and put Lucifer back away, we took down Dick, Eve, and so many other monsters, you and Sam even got rid of the mark. We've all made mistakes along the way. Cas, you do SO much more good than bad. You're always there for us when we need you, you tried to do right by Claire, and you really have no idea how proud I am of you at how far you've come from being that dick angel I used to know."

                Cas couldn't help but give a small smile, "Yeah, I was a bit difficult wasn't I?"

                Dean nodded quickly, "Yeah, you were. But… um… Cas?"

                Cas looked at Dean, waiting for him to continue. Dean began to turn red and he looked away, his heart was racing beneath him and he could tell that he was shaking just a little bit.

                "Don't make a big deal out of this, but….. I love you, Cas. You're a part of my family, and we need you, so please don't EVER feel like you're not good enough." Dean made his point clear.

                Cas' heart swelled at the confession and he couldn't help what tumbled out of his lips next, "Dean…. I love you too. I always have, ever since I was sent to grab you from Hell. I loved you every minute of those 40 years I was fighting for you."

                Dean pressed his lips hard against Cas' as a few silent tears fell between them, and Cas returned Dean's kisses with love from the very bottom of his soul.

                They wrapped their arms around each other, reluctant to let go of each other.

                "Dean?" Cas quietly asked.

                Dean grunted at him, probably meaning something like "Yeah?"

                "Can we stay like this? Just for tonight?" Cas was nervous about his question. He wouldn't be surprised if Dean said no.

                Dean was quick to answer, "Only if we can put some pajamas on."

                Cas winced at the sudden loss as Dean got up to go to his dresser and pulled out two shirts and two pairs of plaid pajama pants. Dean tossed Cas the red pants and white shirt, and Cas could smell Dean on them as he pulled them on. Cas laid back down on the bed and marveled at how those blue pair of pants hung just right on Dean's hips, and the black shirt hugged his chest and shoulders in very delicious ways.

                "Okay, Cas. Time for bed." Dean murmured sleepily as he crawled into bed next to Cas. Cas rolled over and put his arm around Dean as he put his head against his chest, he wouldn't be sleeping, but it was very comforting having Dean this close. He suddenly felt the need to thank him.

                "Dean? Thank you." Cas mumbled

                "For what?" Dean mumbled back

                "Telling me those three words…. That everyone wants to hear." Cas was shy admitting it.

                "Oh Cas, 'I love you' aren't the three words everyone wants to hear." Dean said matter of factly.

                "What? But in most romantic movies that is what-" Cas was stating what he has observed.

                Dean cut him off, "And I'm telling you that those words aren't THE three words."

                Cas waited in silence for him to continue, and he felt Dean's lips turn up in a big smile.

                "I have pie" and Dean let out a deep laugh, "Those are the three words."

                "Dean. You're being unreasonable," Cas had an annoyed tone, but he really didn't mind.

                "Hey, I'm thrilled when people tell me they have pie. It's even better if it's a warm apple pie… Anyways, go to sleep. We'll discuss it later." Cas could still feel the smile on Dean's lips even after he was snoring and drooling on his pillow. Cas just laid there and listened to his breathing and his heart beat, and the occasional whimper or muscle twitch that reminded him of a sleeping puppy.

                Cas couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.


End file.
